May Be It Is Meant To Be
by Kate Matthews 2598
Summary: When two people are meant to be, no time is too long, no distance is too far and no one and nothing can ever tear them apart. Please review! First FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

**MAYBE IT IS MEANT TO BE**

**SUMMARY:** When two people are meant to be, no time is too long, no distance is too far and no one and nothing can ever tear them apart.

This story does not follow the Deathly Hallows. Lord Voldemort died at the graveyard where Harry's wand rebounded the spell.

**DICLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, only the story is mine.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**HERMIONE'S POV**

As my eyes ran all around the Great Hall, it stopped when I noticed the blonde hair that stands out in the sea of black and brown hair. I sigh happily, only to quickly look down because I remember that no one can know about my secret crush on the Slytherin Prince. My mind takes me back to when I first started to feel that way.

It was during my 2nd year. He teased me and taunted me at every chance he got but I could see that he was trying to get my attention in any way possible. That was when I started to observe him more and more. In 3rd year, he grew taller and leaner. In 4th year, he let his hair grow out and fall over his face that gave him a very sexy look. In 5th year, he somehow started to become taller, a bit more muscular, starting to look really hot. In 6th year, his lean muscles became a bit more prominent. And lastly, in this year, he looked so hot and handsome that girls were swooning whenever they got a glimpse of him.

I am brought out of my reverie by a loud grunting noise that came from no other than my best friend with red hair, Ron Weasley. As usual, he is stuffing his face with mashed potatoes together with a fried chicken wing. I suddenly lost my appetite just watching him. My other best friend with jet black hair, Harry, snorts at my facial expression and continues eating and smiling softly to Ginny, his girlfriend for 2 years.

**DRACO'S POV**

I sighed, frustrated. Being the Slytherin Prince can really wear a person down. Thanks to my good looks, girls, left and right are swooning at the sight of me. Sure, it's not like I hate the attention but today I was feeling down. Out of all the girls falling over at my feet, none of them are the ones I wanted to be with. I glance up from my plate to across the hall, spotting the bushy-haired goddess that sat next to the Weasel – King.

I heard someone sniggering next to me that brought me out of my thoughts of Hermione Granger to find my best friend, Blaise Zabini, laughing at my frustrated expression. He is the only one who knows about how I have been hopelessly in love with the Gryffindor Princess since the second year. I pouted at him and smacked his head, hard. Just by my little action, I hear a collective sigh coming from all the girls around us.

I sighed, yet again. This time my mind went back to dreaming about Hermione Granger, Ms. Know-it-all. There was a little hope burning in my heart that this year I might just get a chance to woo the brightest witch of the time.

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

Professor Dumbledore stood up after the desserts were consumed to make the usual announcements such as stay away from the Forbidden Forest and no dueling in the corridors. But this year he also made the announcement of who the new Head Boy and Girl would be.

"I am pleased to introduce this year's Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, and Head Girl, Hermione Granger. I would like both of you to stay after this. Now off to bed all of you! Chop chop!" Professor Dumbledore said with a smile.

As both Draco and Hermione made their way to see the Headmaster, both looking flushed and nervous, trying their hardest not to look at each other but failing. The Headmaster seeing this, smiled.

Professor Dumbledore said, "Both of you will be sharing a dormitory with each of you getting your own room but sharing a common bathroom. You will be in charge of the prefects' meeting as well as the annual Halloween and Christmas Balls. Each of you has to patrol the corridors alternate nights of the week and be a good example to all the students, both young and the same year. Any questions?"

Both Hermione and Draco shook their heads no. Professor Dumbledore then handed them a scroll with directions to their dormitory and bid them farewell. Unsure about what to do next, both Hermione and Draco simultaneously turned around but that action caused them to bump into each other and both of them felt sparks. They looked up into each other's eyes and couldn't stop looking at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS KEEP ME MOTIVATED!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

DRACO'S POV

"Wow", I thought. Her big brown eyes are actually melted chocolate and they look amazing. I notice the pink tinges of color climbing up her face as she stares right back in my eyes. I don't know how long we stood there, just staring at each other but I loved every moment of it. All I was hoping for is that my heart would stop thudding so loudly against my chest because I am pretty sure that she could hear it.

I hated what I did next but I broke the stare and cleared my throat. That made her blink her big, beautiful eyes a couple of times, breaking the trance she was in.

"Let's go Granger, we haven't got all night for you to stare at my eyes, you know." I said with a smirk.

"In your dreams Malfoy, I wouldn't want to stare at your eyes. I have got a lot of better things to do in my life." She replied with a flip of her curly hair.

"I don't think so Granger. You don't have anything better to do because you don't have a life. You just study all the time, Miss-Little-Know-It-All." I replied with a bigger smirk. She started to look at me, angry and seething. There is something about her looking angry that just turns me on. She looked beautiful and sexy at the same time. She then snatched the piece of parchment containing instructions to the dormitory and started to walk out of the Great Hall without a backward glance. I smiled, shrugged and followed her out.

HERMIONE'S POV

"Wow", I thought, amazed. His eyes were molten silver that just calls out to me. I stare at his eyes and felt my knees go weak. I know that I am blushing because I can feel all the blood rushing to my face. I prayed to anyone who was listening to slow down my heart because I fear that he could my heart beating like a drum.

What he did next, I was both glad and disappointed. He cleared his throat, breaking my reverie. But then he had to open his big mouth.

"Let's go Granger, we haven't got all night for you to stare at my eyes, you know." he said with his goddamn sexy smirk.

"In your dreams Malfoy, I wouldn't want to stare at your eyes. I have got a lot of better things to do in my life." I scoffed with a flip of my hair.

"I don't think so Granger. You don't have anything better to do because you don't have a life. You just study all the time, Miss-Little-Know-It-All." he replied with a bigger, sexier smirk. I started fuming, not because he was basically telling me that I am boring but because I want to be angry but with that sexy smirk and gorgeous body I just can't be angry. But I am furious with myself for not being able to be angry at him.

So I just snatched the piece of parchment containing instructions to the dormitory, turned on my heels and walked out of the Great Hall. I forced myself to look forward but yet I could feel his eyes on me the whole way.

THIRD PERSON'S POV

Both of them left the Great Hall, Draco following Hermione out. Hermione walked in a quickened pace with her gait of gracefulness while Draco walked behind her in a more relaxed way. Pretty soon, the distance between them increased and Draco had to run to catch up with the Head Girl.

"Hey, Granger! Slow down! What are you in a rush for? We are the Head Boy and Girl, we don't really have a curfew!" Draco panted as he ran up to the Hermione.

"I don't have to answer to someone who thinks that I don't have a life, Malfoy." Hermione retorted.

Draco looked taken back and quietly just walked beside Hermione, matching her pace. Soon, after what seemed at least a few hundreds steps later, they reached the portrait of a young couple. In the parchment in Hermione's hand the instructions read:

"_The portrait of Sir Nathan Sanchez (of Slytherin House and a pureblood) with his long-time lover Hayley Thornton (of Gryffindor house and a muggleborn) is the door to your dormitory. These two star-crossed lovers tried to bring unity, to create a more comfortable world for both the wizarding world and the muggle world. Miss Hayley was killed because of this old prejudice by Sir Nathan's own father. Sir Nathan, unable to deal with the loss, committed suicide just 3 days after the funeral of his beloved. It is true that even though our world is no longer under the threat of any Dark Wizard, we are still bound to old prejudice of our ancestors. I have a request to ask of the both of you: try to bring unity in this chaotic world of magic, a unity of all kinds of witches and wizards despite the background they come from."_

Both Hermione and Draco looked at each other, Hermione blinking away tears and Draco clearing his throat. They looked at the portrait of the couple, who gave up everything to try to bring old prejudices to an end but to no avail.

Hermione and Draco continued reading:

"_To enter your dormitory, both of you must come up with a password with a theme of unity in it and tell it to Sir Nathan and Miss Hayley. You are not to tell the password to anyone, not even your closet friends. Good luck with your duties and the little request I have asked of both of you. Good Night."_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

"Soooo…. What should be our password Malfoy? I don't have any ideas. Hmmm." Hermione said uneasily.

"Truthfully, I wanted a Latin password: In varietate Concordia, which means unity in diversity. Isn't that what we are trying to accomplish, Granger?" Draco said with a shrug.

"I agree. So that is our password: in varietate Concordia." Hermione said with a small smile. "Sir Nathan, Miss Hayley, we have decided on our password: in varietate Concordia."

The Sir Nathan and Miss Hayley smiled and said, "Very well. Good luck in trying to bring unity. I know the first few weeks will be hard since you guys are not exactly friends; more like enemies but for someone smart and intelligent like the both of you, it is a challenge that can be achieved but only if you try."

"Thank you!" both Hermione and Draco said simultaneously.

The portrait opened revealing a gorgeous Common Room with just the right blend of red and green. There was a staircase leading to the rooms, Hermione's to the left and Draco's to the right. There was a bathroom right in the middle of the two rooms. Both Hermione's and Draco's mouth was hanging open in awe.

What Hermione did not notice was that there was a loose floor board and she tripped across the board. She closed her eyes awaiting the hard floor, but it never came. Strong arms encircled her waist and grabbed her up before she hit the floor. Electricity flew where they were touching and both Hermione and Draco had to catch their breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING!**

**HERMIONE'S POV**

I gasped. My body felt like on fire, especially where our bodies was touching. I took in his handsome features and felt my heart skip a beat. I looked at him, breathlessly and do everything in my power to calm my heart rate down because I don't want him to feel it beating this fast. He slowly moved me into the standing position and quickly let go of me and started climbing up the stairs to his bedroom on the left.

There was a part of me that wanted him to stay but there was another part of me that wanted him to be as far as possible from me so that the crush I have been harboring for him was a secret only known to me. I quickly climbed the stairs to right to my room and just collapsed onto the huge king size bed, trying to sleep, trying to forget how Draco's arms felt around my waist and how handsome he really looked when you see him up close.

I don't know how long I kept thinking about him but ultimately I succumbed to my tiredness and fell asleep, dreaming about a certain blonde who kept smirking at me.

**DRACO'S POV**

I watched in slow motion as Hermione's leg hit the loose floor board and she slowly fell down. I used my quick reflexes to catch her before she fell. The moment I caught her, my heart started beating like I had just ran a marathon and my heart skipped a beat. I tried to catch my breath as I saw her up close, taking in every detail, and every freckle on her skin. I was pretty sure that she could feel my heart beating fast, so I quickly let go of her and walked up to my room.

I closed the door and leaned on it, hand still on the knob, trying to catch my breath. Frankly, I didn't want to let her go but I didn't want her to find out that I was completely in love with her. I sighed, and walked to my bed where I just lay down and try to forget how right it seemed holding her close to me. I sighed, again, wishing and hoping that one day (hopefully soon) Hermione would be mine.

I sighed, rolled over and fell asleep, dreaming about Hermione and her smile and bushy, brown gorgeous hair.

**THIRD'S POV**

As morning rolled over, Hermione woke up with a start as the sun rays hit her face. She quickly realized that she had slept in her uniform. She got up, stretched and decided that it is time to get ready for the day. As it was only 6 a.m. she took her time showering and getting ready for the day. As soon as she finished putting on her uniform, Draco strode into the bathroom only wearing his school trousers with a towel around his shoulders. Hermione stared openly at his chiseled abs blushing when he cleared his throat.

"I know, Granger, I look good but I need to get ready for the day. So do you mind? I kinda need the bathroom." Draco smirked.

"Sure Malfoy, ummm I just wanted to thank you for saving me from hitting the floor last night." Hermione said, quickly looking down.

"Granger, you are welcome. But I need to talk to you about something. Can you wait in the common room while I get ready?" Draco asked.

"Sure." Hermione said as she started to go out of the bathroom but glancing back one more time to look at his body.

Draco quickly took a shower and got dressed. He went to get his bag from his room and walked down the staircase to find Hermione sitting and reading a book on the couch. Draco leaned against the wall, just staring at her but quickly remembered that he needed to talk to her. So he walked to where she was sitting and flopped down on the couch with her. Hermione looked up from her book when she felt the weight of the couch shifted slightly.

" So, Malfoy, what did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked, with curiosity filled eyes as she shut the book with a snap.

"Well, it is about trying to bring unity in Hogwarts. I know we haven't exactly been friends in the past but I want to call a truce between us. Since Dumbledore wants us to try to bring unity, I think a truce should be a good idea." Draco said with a small smile.

"That sounds like a good idea Malfoy. I wonder why I didn't think of it." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Well, maybe your brain has suffered from information overload that you can't think straight anymore." Draco smirked.

Hermione smacked his arm but that small touch still gave them a jolt of electricity that ran through their bodies. Hermione blushed and looked down at her hands while Draco cleared his throat and looked at everywhere except Hermione.

"Let's head down to breakfast, we are already 15 minutes late." Hermione said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, let's go." Draco replied with a shrug.

Hermione and Draco left the common room together and headed to the Great Hall. Neither of them spoke a word but just fell into step with each other. As they reached the Great Hall, they entered together but since they were late, everyone else was already there. All the students stopped what they were doing to see the late arrival. Everyone became silent as the saw the enemies walk into the Great Hall together.

"HERMIONE!" a voice broke the silence, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THE FERRET?"


End file.
